


Blends of Life

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta'd, Danny didn't meet Vlad yet, Fluff, Fluffdimir Masters, Hard simping, He is 19 years old, M/M, Mostly fluff and pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Still having powers, Tags Are Hard, Touch Starved Vlad, Vlad is russian, fight me, kinda mutual pining, older!Danny, we still die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: Danny's college life just began. A little job in a coffee shop should give him some financial support, so he doesn't have to depend on his parents entirely. On his first weeks, he met the silver fox, which immediately got his heart pumped up. And he flirted with him! So it was like a dream come true...But it seems that the man has a dark secret that shows they have more in common than expected~~~Please consider: I am not a native speaker, but it got beta'd by a native speaker, so love to her!Also, don't like, don't read!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Blends of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gally_hin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/gifts).



> As always, we thank the wonderful and amazing [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten)
> 
> She is a wonderful person and always helps me or others! (Also she is a wonderful writer as well, so give her love!)

_** Chapter 1 - Black coffee ** _   
  
Danny leaned against the counter. The rush had calmed down for the time being, the customers who had spread out in the interior were all taken care of and everything else was prepared for the next rush.

"Patrick, I'm taking a short break!", the college student called into the back room, from which a loud "Okay, take your time" came back.

So Danny took off his apron, put it on the counter and ran over to his best friends who were seated at a nearby table. He quickly pulled up an empty chair, and sat down next to Sam and Tucker, who were absorbed in their tasks. He himself pulled his laptop out of the bag he had stashed with them.

Sighing, he watched the laptop start up. Why did it always have to take so long? Of course Danny could have asked his parents for a faster laptop, but he liked this old thing because he bought it with his own money.

Since, as expected, the computer did not speed up due to his sigh, the boy turned to his friends: "Can I bring you two more coffee?"

Sam looked up from the biology assignment she was working on, rolling her eyes. The group’s goth had lost the amount of black eyeliner she used over the years, but definitely did not lose her sass.

"Just because Patrick allows you to serve you and us coffee at his own expense doesn't mean you have to overdo it," she replied mildly.

Her gaze spoke more than ever. However, her words lost their meaning as the tech geek shoved both her and his mug at Danny.

"I think I'll have a latte macchiato this time, Danny!"

Sam's hand flicked across the table to slap the ebony boy on the shoulder. But Tucker just laughed. The young woman sighed deeply, ran hands through her face and Danny knew what shot through her head: Why was she still friends with these two idiots?

"Black coffee for me then," she then grumbled, before going back to work.

"As always, of course." Danny muttered to himself with a smile.

His friends would never change, and that was at least one stable in his life. At least one thing he could always count on…

He took the mugs and got up before disappearing behind the bar of the café. Like his best friend, he opted for a black coffee, which of course was simply straight out of the machine. For Tucker’s latte macchiato, the young man only had to froth some milk, which in the end didn’t take much time.

Shortly afterwards, he walked back to his best friends with three freshly brewed drinks. Meanwhile his laptop was started and ready. The old thing had taken long enough too, Danny thought with a scowl. He opened the exercises and was already starting to work on some easy and quick ones.

Against all odds, Danny had made it into a university. It is true that he would probably not become an astronaut with this degree. However, his mother had been a bigger influence in his life than he had expected, as he now turned to paranormal science in the same university his parents had gone to before. He had to give up his dream of an astronaut for the time being due to his below average grades in high school. But he planned to slip into his dream job someday, perhaps through detours.

Of course, it wasn't easy what he learned in his course and thanks to his last name, unfortunately, enough professors at the university knew who his parents were. That didn't really make things easier, as his parents apparently left a reputation that was characterized on the one hand by wild experiments but also on the other hand by intelligence. 

He was finishing a task when Patrick, his boss, came out of the back room and into the front of the store.

"Second rush is about to start, Danny!" He called to the boy, while he threw his apron on himself and pinned his hair out of his face with some small clips.

The term ‘Rush’ was of course a bit too extreme. The cafe where Danny earned some extra money was a popular and well-known cafe in Wisconsin, but it was small and cozy and, given the size of the cafe, the customers were usually rushing at times.

Danny closed his laptop, shoved it closer to Sam, who nodded that she would take care of it so it wouldn’t get stolen. But the idiot that decided to steal that laptop, definitely needed to get some brain too. Then he got up and went back to his post behind the counter. He also put on his apron and stood next to his boss.

You could already see the first people walking on the street after work and some were already approaching the café. It didn't take long before the first orders came in. While Patrick mainly took care of the seated customers, Danny took orders directly at the counter, as always.

A friendly smile lay on his lips as he took one order after another and while he was taking care of the drinks, he was already busy with the next customers. Patrick always said Danny was the hardest worker he had ever as an employee. After all these years, Danny was just good at working under stress.

After years of school stress paired with his nightly superhero actions, he was also used to being completely unprepared, which should come in handy for one of the last orders of the rush.

An older man - about the age of his parents, he believed - stood in front of the counter, looked down at his cell phone and didn't seem to notice at first that it was his turn.

“Welcome to Cafe Roast House! How can I help you?"

The dark blue eyes of the one across from him shot up, staring at Danny. The student shuddered under the man's cold gaze.

Gray hair that was strictly tied in a deep ponytail proved Danny’s assumption that the customer was apparently older than the usual clientele, which consisted mostly of students.

In other respects, too, the face was very distinctive with the sharp cheekbones that could easily serve as a knife, and then the man also had a small goatee.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Danny blinked at the man. He slowly realized that he had stared at him for a moment. Immediately his cheeks turned red and he quickly looked down at the counter in front of him.

Of course, this man had to be everything Danny was into. After his relationship with Sam didn't quite work out, he realized pretty quickly why it hadn't worked. Danny noticed that men just physically attracted him more. Especially the older generation…

However, that didn't matter now! That was a customer Danny had to serve now. Otherwise he would no longer be able to look his boss in the eye.

After taking a deep breath, he raised his eyes again, smiled and said: "So sorry! How can I help you?"

Briefly the corners of the other’s mouth twitched up and he looked at Danny with a searching look. But the man quickly regained his composure and lost the grin that had settled on his lips.

“The usual”, was the customer's answer, which threw the student off the mark.

Danny's mouth opened briefly in confusion, but quickly closed again. The usual? What could he mean by that? He thought for a moment if he should just ask, but the man had obviously put it in such a way that Danny should apparently know about what ‘the usual’ was.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Masters!" But the rescue came as soon as the teenager felt the heavy hands of Patrick on his shoulders. "How are you?"

The so-called 'Mr. Masters' smiled at the cafe owner before responding, "I'm fine. It's nice to be back in town."

Patrick stood next to Danny and put one hand on his hip while the other arm was around Danny’s shoulders. If the boy didn't know for certain that his boss couldn't harm a fly, the muscle mass in his back and arms could really scare someone.

"You were on a business trip?"

The customer nodded to the owner of the small café. Then his look went back to Danny, now the look clearly showed arrogance and superiority towards the young student.

"Is the new college year starting again, Patrick?"

Patrick's laugh shook the student next to him as Danny skillfully ignores the obvious look he was being given. Even if he didn't understand what the man had against him... He had just started the job here, so he couldn't do everything right in the beginning. But Danny already pushed those thoughts away so that his good mood would not suffer.

"Right, Danny here was looking for a little job!", Patrick explained and shook the young man again. Then he finally let his arm drop from Danny's shoulders before he took a note from the bulletin board and handed it to him. "Here's the recipe!"

Danny read the ingredients curiously and had to smile slightly. A latte macchiato with lots of sweet changes ... so the silver fox likes it sweet? On the one hand, that was very unexpected, but very cute. It made Danny's cheeks a little red when he thought about what the customer might be eating.

But he quickly pushed the perverted thoughts away from him in order to be able to concentrate on the order again. However, he gave the man a flirtatious smile before turning to the machine. 

"All right, Mr. Masters! I'll prepare your drink for you right away, and in case I have made you feel uncomfortable because of my behavior, the mug will of course be on me!"

The handsome man named Vlad raised his eyebrows in surprise, but despite everything he put away his wallet and went to the other end of the counter to wait there. Even a well-paid man like him wouldn’t say no to a free drink. At least that was what Danny concluded when he looked at the high quality suit Mr. Masters was wearing.

Of course, Danny's gaze followed the man and couldn't be dissuaded from staring at his ass. Since the man was apparently a regular customer, Danny hoped that he would be able to enjoy this view more often. So he ultimately averted his gaze and was already taking the next order while the special order was finishing.

Perhaps, however, he took his time preparing it to take revenge on the man for his behavior. He had deserved it a little. When he brought the coffee to the man, the rush had died down and only the tables in the café were occupied. The man was staring at his cell phone again and was otherwise not interested in his surroundings, which is why he did not notice yet that the student was standing across from him at the counter, the steaming mug in his hand.

Danny cleared his throat to get his attention. It took a moment before the man put his cell phone away and looked up. He raised his eyebrows questioningly before his gaze spotted his order and his eyes almost began to glow with anticipation.

The student, on the other hand, leaned against the counter with his hip and let the coffee wander between his hands. He still had no intention of letting go of the coffee.

So he just gave the man a challenging grin while he said, "Vlad, right?"

The customer immediately rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Masters to you, child!" He snapped back, which only made the student grin wider.

"Mr. Masters, then," Danny purred back. He cocked his head slightly before continuing: "My name is Danny, not child, Mr. Masters."

The older man seemed to understand that he wasn't getting his drink from Danny so quickly and sighed briefly.

"Okay, Daniel, can I get my order from you, please?"

It was interesting how soft Vlad's voice could suddenly become. But it was more than clear to the student that this gentleness was not real. He would’ve loved to play with the man for longer, however he knew that the longer he waited, the colder the coffee would get. Even if cold coffee was supposed to make you beautiful, the man in front of him definitely didn't need to be even more beautiful, otherwise Danny would soon be just a drooling wreck. So he handed him the cup, albeit against his will.

"Of course, Mr. masters~" - Danny let the name fall seductively from his lips - "I hope you like it!"

The older one didn't move at first, but exchanged a look with the boy.

"I wonder why I feel like you put something in my drink..."

Did Danny hear a flirtatious note in the other's voice? Did he respond to Danny’s attempts to flirt?

Immediately the student felt some pride bloom in his chest that was clearly reflected in his face. After all, Danny would do almost anything for a daddy, and if a worthy candidate was willing to play along with his flirt, he would enjoy it with every fiber of his body.

"Just a lot of love and enough vanilla flavor for three customers~" Danny replied, winking at the man. But he decided it was enough for today, especially when the older man's cheeks turned red and Danny blushed too. He couldn't hold his composure much longer.

So he pushed away from the counter, over which he had slowly leaned over to speak to the man. The person on the opposite side also straightened up. Apparently he too had come closer to the young man.

"I hope to see you again soon, Mr. Masters!"

The older man's dark blue eyes studied the boy with almost amusement before he nodded.

"Goodbye, Daniel," he said again with a calm and almost monotonous voice.

Then the student turned and went back to his coffee machines. However, he still felt the searching look on him. Immediately he got goosebumps all over his body and now he couldn't stop the blood from turning his cheeks red.

"See you soon, Mr. Masters!" Danny heard his boss shouting after the man. 

Only when he heard the door slam did Danny kneel down, his face hidden in his hands. Oh damn, that was so embarrassing! He had flirted blatantly with an unknown man, a regular of this cafe. Patrick would rip his head off. 

And speak of the devil …

"Are you okay, Danny?"

Immediately the young man jumped up, bright red in the face and stared at his boss.

“Yes, everything is great! I'm doing great! And you?” He stammered excitedly to himself, which put a grin on the other's lips.

"Vlad is single, if it calms you down... And I think someone his age will be happy to flirt a little with someone as young as you, so don't worry!"

Patrick patted him on the shoulder. The student did not think that his face could turn any redder. However, his face now resembled a tomato and he could sink into the ground. Immediately he buried his face in his hands.

"Thanks, Patrick," he muttered to his boss before pushing past him.

He heard a deep laugh behind him. "You can head home for today too, Danny!"

The student nodded, thanked him briefly for the day of work before putting his shooters away. Then he ran towards his friends, his face still flushed. Sam especially seemed to be watching him.

He sat down, sighed once and was about to open his laptop, when Tucker spoke to him in amusement: "Well, found Daddy material?"

Immediately, Danny grabbed his laptop and slipped it into his bag, shouldering it as he jumped up.

"You are impossible!" He growled to his best friends as they both started grinning. "I'm going, it’s getting too stupid for me now!"

His way out was accompanied by loud laughter and a friendly "See you tomorrow, Danny". 

Sometimes he too wondered why he had made such friends. 


End file.
